A Night at the Oak Ranch
by Raptor Rex 117
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Pokemon got on the drink? Well wonder no more as Ash's Pokemon prepare for one wild night at the Oak Ranch, with a few surprise visitors.
1. Chapter 1

A Night at the Oak Lab

Chapter 1: The whole gang together again

Ash was now approaching the Oak lab with Pikachu resting on his shoulder, over the past few years Ash had let all his Pokémon take a break for a week at the lab while he celebrated his birthday with friends.

"Well Pikachu," Ash acknowledging his starter "I hope you and the gang have fun over the next few days, but please try not to stir up the place as much as last year, Professor Oak isn't as young as he used to be." Ask taunted.

"Pika" Pikachu replied rubbing his head.

Ash entered the lab and was greeted by the professor and Tracey

"Good to see you my boy" Oak cheerfully greeted "So it's that time of the year again?"

"Indeed it is" Ash smiled "Time to let everyone kick back, relax and forget all my problems for a week."

"Well Ash I'll be certain to make sure all your Pokémon are in good shape before I come over to celebrate." Tracey put in.

"Thanks a million Tracey" Ash thanked his old friend before turning to the professor. "If you don't mind I'd like to say goodbye to everyone before we continue." He declared.

"No problem at all Ash." The professor announced. "Go right on ahead." Pointing him down the hall. Ash nodded and quickly headed out back.

"I just hope Ash's Pokémon don't end up doing anything like last year." Oak sighed.

"Or the year before that." Tracey continued.

Ash got outside and was greeted almost immediately by every one of his Pokémon that he collected from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. He released Pikachu and the ones he had in his poke balls and looked proudly over the lot of them. He was immensely proud of each and every one of them, and wanted to give each of them his best, unfortunately he was short on time.

"Everyone, you all earned this week off, I couldn't begin to tell you how much you all mean to me."

A few of them started to become embarrassed as Ash continued.

"I've got to get going now, so everyone have a good time and for one year, try not to make a mess."

All of them knew what he was referring to and they all gave him a quick nod to show they understood. Ash smiled once again and then turned to go back into the lab.

When Ash was out of sight Pikachu jumped in front of the group and pulled a fist to his chest.

"You all ready for tonight?" He asked the group.

The response was an overwhelming "Hell yeah!" from every member of Ash's Pokémon.

Over the past few years of being left at Oak's ranch so Ash could go and drink with his friends, his Pokémon had too discovered alcohol. In a funny way it had the same effects on Pokémon as it had on humans, though they usually needed a lot less, especially depending on size, and by the end of the year the whole group had collectively gathered enough booze for each and every one of them.

The only Pokémon missing from the group where Charizard and Squirtle who were both training on their own. In addition a few of Ash's Pokémon had evolved over the years. Bulbasaur had evolved into Ivysaur after he could no longer hold off his evolution. Snivy evolved into Servine in what was an emotional week for everyone and yet still didn't change her attitude. Buizel had evolved into Floatzel after some hard training, and Totodile evolved into Croconaw, after similar training. They were all still a tight nite group.

"Sceptile" Pikachu addressed the tall grass lizard. "You got the merchandise all ready?" He asked.

"Safe and ready for consumption." Sceptile replied placing a signature twig in his mouth.

Pikachu quickly turned to Infernape. "Infernape, you got the groups organised?"

"Everyone knows who their drinking with this evening, and where their heading". He responded giving a thumb up.

Pikachu was ready as was everyone else. "Alright but before we begin I have to second what Ash said about not making a mess this year." Pikachu's voice was clear but respectful.

"Yeah everyone" Donphan spoke up. "We were all there and I think we all agree to show a little more control this time." The ground type backed up Pikachu.

"Everyone gave understanding nods at this, until Scraggy spoke up.

"Well it wouldn't have been so bad if Oshawatt hadn't-"

"Scraggy we were all there let's not get into another argument over last year." Pikachu interrupted.

Oshawatt stared at the ground knowing he had a big role in the 'incident' last year, but Pikachu didn't want to let him feel down.

"Come on everyone let's put that behind us and just enjoy this week." He announced getting another confident nod from every one.

"Alright Infernape start reading out who's with who and the like." Pikachu continued.

"You got it" Infernape asserted. "Alright then, for the record here is the groupings."

Group 1: Pikachu, Oshawatt, Gible, Corphish, Bayleaf

Group 2: Sceptile, Torterra, Torkoal, Krookodile, Snorlax

Group 3: Ivysaur, Glalie, Pignite, Donphan, Servine

Flying group: Noctowl, Swellow, Unfezant, Staraptor, Gliscor

Infernape was about to continue when they heard footsteps coming from inside.

"Quick everyone act like were not up to anything!" Pikachu shouted

"How are we meant to do that?" Oshawatt asked before getting a whack to the back of the head from Kingler.

The group pretended to talk amongst each other while Professor Oak, Tracey and one other figure stepped out into the yard. Pikachu couldn't believe his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrivals

Chapter 2: Unexpected arrivals

Pikachu couldn't believe that standing in the door way was May, what was she doing here? Ash's party wasn't for just under a week, he decided to listen in carefully.

"Well as I was saying" he heard May talk "I'm in Kanto for a contest meeting in Cerulean city, but it's one I don't have to bring my Pokémon on, so I thought that since I'm going to be here for a while I might as well have my Pokémon meet with Ash's since most of them are old buddy's." May concluded.

"Well this certainly makes things interesting." Pikachu whispered to Corphish who nodded in agreement.

Pikachu then heard Oak speak, "That's a splendid idea May! They are all welcome to stay anytime, and by the looks of things Ash's Pokémon are all together at once." He pointed.

"I'll go say hello right away!" May almost squealed, instantly running out in front of Pikachu and the assembly of Pokémon.

"Hello everyone! May said in her usually bubbly attitude, which was greeted by the party all giving a verbal hello back.

"Who's this broad?" Oshawatt whispered getting a smack to the back of the head from Torkoal.

"It's lovely to see you all again but I bet you all want to get reacquainted with everyone?" May quickly said. Getting an especially excited reaction from Ash's Hoenn Pokémon.

"Alright everyone but I need to have a quick word with them before they meet you all." May declared turning around and releasing the Pokémon she had on hand.

She released Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Wartortle and Glaceon.

"Now remember what I told you, behave and try to make friends with the Pokémon you haven't met yet alright." May said to her Pokémon, they all nodded in agreement. She gave each of them a hug before saying goodbye and rushing back inside. 'Everyone seems to be in a rush today' thought Pikachu.

May's Pokémon then made their way over to Pikachu first as he was out the front of everyone.

"Good to see you old friend." Blaziken smiled.

"Same to you." Pikachu replied looking over his former traveling mates. His eyes were immediately drawn to Glaceon, like the rest of May's Pokémon she was kept in top contest condition mainly in terms of the way they looked and presented themselves. Glaceon especially looked stunning to Pikachu, her fur was silk smooth and it glistened like snow. Pikachu quickly decided to greet the two crowds together.

"Well everyone I would like you to meet May's partners, please everyone get reacquainted, and for those who haven't meet them, introduce yourself."

Everyone did just that, greeting the six new comers. Sceptile and Blaziken greeted each other like the old sparring partners that they were.

"Blaziken, good to see you old chum." Sceptile smiled. "Long time no see." Blaziken responded as the two of them connected what could only be described as a powerful 'bro fist'.

Beautifly seemed to be getting a lot of attention from Heracross, while the same was happening to Wartortle but from Oshawatt, who was quickly restrained by Bouldor. Venusaur and Ivysaur started to really hit it off like the two had never left each other, despite the clear differences in their appearance since they last saw each other. Skitty was making friends with everyone and was general acting, skitty as always. Finally Glaceon after introducing herself to everyone started to talk to Pikachu. To her Pikachu had clearly gotten stronger over the years yet still carried the same old Pikachu charm about him. After a few minutes of mingling Pikachu decided to get everyone back on track.

"Alright everyone I know this wasn't part of our original design but that's no reason for us to change our plans for tonight." He announced.

May's Pokémon looked on puzzled, "What was your plan Pikachu?" Glaceon asked.

Pikachu turned to her with a grin on his face. "Tonight," He announced "Were all going to drink!"

All of May's Pokémon seemed shocked but it was Beautifly that said the words.

"Wait you guys do that? Like May and all the other humans do?" She alleged clearly confused.

Though Pikachu knew that not every Pokémon drank, he thought that the general fact about Pokémon drinking was well known. Clearly May's Pokémon had been kept quite sheltered.

Pikachu tried to make this seem as normal as possible.

"Yeah guys it's quite common for Pokémon to get into the booze like our trainers, don't let that scare you off a good time." he declared giving the thumbs up.

The rest of Ash's Pokémon began supporting May's all adding positive comments without sounding forceful and telling them not to worry. Though they were a bit nervous about this quite sudden revelation, the six new comer's eventually warmed up to the idea with all the positive support.

"Alright we'll give it a shot, no pun intended." Grined Blaziken.

"Yeah we'll all give it a try." Venusaur added sounding more upbeat.

"Very well, if anything I think this will make the night even better." Pikachu smiled. "Also Infernape don't worry about the groupings I've already got that figured out." He uttered to Infernape who he could see giving a sigh of relief.

So May's Pokémon will be with at least one other of her Pokémon in the first three groups. So the line new line up is like this.

Group 1: Pikachu, Glaceon, Oshawatt, Gible, Corphish, Skitty, Bayleaf

Group 2: Sceptile, Blaziken, Torterra, Torkoal, Beautifly, Krookodile, Snorlax

Group 3: Ivysaur, Venusaur, Wartortle, Glalie, Pignite, Donphan, Servine

Flying group: Noctowl, Swellow, Unfezant, Staraptor, Gliscor

"Everyone else remains the same." Pikachu concluded.

"Alright everyone, split up and get going to your locations, we will all meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Pikachu then explained to Glaceon and Skitty that each group would go to their own spots outside the Oak ranch in the neighbouring woods and that their spots was in a clearing near the top of a hill overlooking the valley.

As everyone fanned out he could hear the odd conversation happening between Ash's experienced drinkers and May's newcomers.

"Blaziken we are going to have a fun night." Sceptile stated. "Whenever Torterra gets drunk he believes he's a Turtwig again and thinks he can run fast like one, it's hilarious!" Sceptile continued.

"So Venusaur" Servine asked Venusaur "You know Ivysaur for long?" She asked.

"Oh only for a few short times, and only when we were still bulbasaur's." Venusaur answered.

"I see." Servine replied with a wicked smile.

"Alright everyone" Pikachu addressed his unit. "Let's get going to the hill so we can start before sundown." Everyone agreed, starting their trek off the Labs grounds and into the woods.

However before they left Sceptile quickly ran back to get a private word in with Pikachu.

"What's the matter Sceptile?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh I just wanted to say that you and Glaceon over there are really hitting it off." Sceptile smugly replied.

"Yeah she's a great friend, and really good in contest's as you know." Pikachu smiled.

Sceptile slapped his own face before continuing "Come on Pikachu you aren't that daft are you?" This got a baffled look from Pikachu. "Come on mate she is totally into you, and I can see you like her as well." Sceptile said pushing the point.

"What?!" Pikachu reacted "No-no it's not like that, seriously were just friends."

"Right" Sceptile smiled "Seriously man, tonight you should go for that, go for broke." He grinned.

"Sceptile!" Pikachu shouted "Don't talk about that stuff, when did you start acting like this?"

Sceptile then looked up to the sky as if remembering something. "Well you know when Snivy evolved into Servine?" He stated.

"Well yes," Pikachu immediately replied back, "but what does that have to do with," He paused and then looked shocked at a very smug looking Sceptile. "No-no-way! Did you seriously?" Pikachu cried trying to make sense of things.

"Yes I did, and I'll tell you now, she's not as bitchy anymore." He winked.

"This is a lot to take in." Pikachu said while rubbing his head.

"All I'll say is, you won't regret it, and with someone like Glaceon." Sceptile pointed to the ice type. "I'm sure you'll be happy." Sceptile concluded before running back to his group.

Pikachu slowly started walking back to his party, not really understanding what just happened.

"Come on Pikachu!" Bayleaf shouted "Let's get moving."

As Pikachu caught up he was approached by Glaceon. "So what did Sceptile have to say?" Glaceon inquired.

"Um nothing." Pikachu said rather loudly and quick picked up his pace to the front of the line.

'Very interesting' Glaceon thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Begins

Chapter 3: The night begins

Pikachu's group slowly walked out of the Oak ranch and headed towards the hill, with most of the alcohol strapped around Bayleaf since she was the largest. Pikachu was still out the front until he stopped to scratch his tail, which took just enough time for everyone to pass him and for Glaceon to end up walking beside him again. Sensing the awkwardness around Pikachu, Glaceon tried to lighten the mood.

"You know Pikachu you don't have to talk about what you and Sceptile were discussing, it's alright." She spoke to him kindly.

"Oh well, it really wasn't anything important," Pikachu put on a smile "Let's just get to the hill and then I can show you the great view of the valley." Pikachu stated, his mood switching rather quickly.

'Same old Pikachu.' Glaceon thought to herself.

"Oshawatt?" Skitty asked the small otter. "Do you guys come to this spot every year?"

"No, no Skitty," Oshawatt replied looking confident. "We swap where each group will start the night every year so it doesn't get boring. Last year I hear at this spot it got kind of funky." Oshawatt said while putting on a half creepy, half seductive face that made him look like he had a stroke.

At that last comment Bayleaf turned around and wacked Oshawatt across the face with her head leaf.

"Oshawatt cut it out, we have guests tonight and we don't have time to put up with your behaviour." She stared down at him.

"Yes miss." Replied Oshawatt as he rubbed his sore head.

Skitty then backed up to where Pikachu and Glaceon were at the back of the line.

"Pikachu" Asked Skitty. "Is it just me or is everyone taking shots at Oshawatt?" She asked with both curiosity and concern in her voice.

"You noticed that did you?" Pikachu breathed in before continuing. "Well Oshawatt has been acting up as of late, mostly just saying rude things or generally stepping out of line. We all decided to make him pull his head in and for the most part it works." Pikachu concluded.

"It seems a little harsh." Skitty looked over to Oshawatt who walked in between Gible and Corphish.

"How long has this been going on for?" Glaceon whispered as not to upset Oshawatt.

"Since last year after, the incident." Said Pikachu seeming to be staring off into space remembering said incident like a bad dream.

"What incident?" Skitty and Glaceon asked together.

"Umm I might tell you later, I don't want Oshawatt to get all emotional about it." Pikachu explained.

Glaceon and Skitty agreed and continued on relatively silent as the small party started ascending the hill. Soon enough they came to the clearing near the top and the view did not disappoint.

They could see far into the wooded valley with the river cutting right down the middle, their height giving them a great view point. After taking it all in Bayleaf started unpacking but she was soon interrupted by Corphish.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Corphish shouted reaching for the drinks, before Bayleaf whipped his claw out of the way.

"Corphish watch your claws! And at least wait until the sunset, we can't have you out of control so damn early." Bayleaf sternly stared him down. Corphish turned away pouting at having to wait longer, but he knew that he couldn't win this. Everyone else settled down onto the grass and began to catch up with each other, talking about contest and battles and all the adventures each had been on with their trainers.

"So Pikachu a few of your friends have evolved I see." Glaceon uttered.

"Yeah Ash try's to make them as strong as possible before they evolve so that way when they do evolve they are already super powerful." Pikachu clarified.

"I see, what about Gible and Oshawatt." Glaceon said while eyeing the small otter that seemed to be trying to impress Skitty. While Gible simply gnawed on a rock.

"Well Dragon types usually take a while the level up so that explains Gible." Pikachu continued. "As for Oshawatt, well he's tried to evolve but can't seem be able to, personally I think that also might be the reason behind his behaviour as well." He concluded.

"I guess I can see his point of view." Glaceon looked on sympathetically. "Seeing all your friends change and get stronger would be quite depressing."

"That's true," Pikachu agreed. "Hey it's sun down already, you ready for your first night of drinking?" He looked excitably at Glaceon.

"Well if it's that good why wait." Glaceon referred to the huge grin on his face.

Pikachu called everyone together in a circle and laid a drink in front of each member, and then decided to make a toast.

"To all the experienced drinkers, I want to congratulate you on another great year of training." Then turning to Glaceon and Skitty. "And to our guests tonight, we hope you all have a great time with us, cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone repeated before taking a quick sip, immediately after Glaceon and Skitty recoiled slightly at the taste.

"Uh now I know why May reacts that way whenever she has a glass of wine." Glaceon muttered.

"You get used to it pretty quickly, since it's your first time as well it shouldn't take too much." Pikachu reassured them.

"Well more for me!" Corphish exclaimed as he lunged at the bag of drinks.

"Corphish don't be such a slob!" Bayleaf shouted then noticing Gible also trying to take as many beers as he could grab causing her to give up prematurely.

"Well there goes the night." Pikachu commented before both Gible, Corphish and then Oshawatt started downing their drinks rather quickly and sloppily.

Eventually Ash's pokemon started going through the alcohol at a steady pace, even Bayleaf started to let loose while Glaceon and Skitty kept going slow, taking Pikachu's warning. Because of their relative sizes it wasn't long before the effects started to take effect and the trio of Gible, Oshawatt and Corphish especially started to really enjoy themselves.

In general they all stayed together in the circle, talking, laughing and trying not to let the alcohol completely destroy their discussions.

"I can really feel it taking affect now." Glaceon placed her paw over her forehead.

"Weak!" Oshawatt shouted at her getting a smack to the head from Corphish.

"It's their first time Oshawatt" Corphish replied sternly. "I remember you after your first beer, aqua jetted right into Muk who had to spit you out." Corphish laughed.

"It's fine" Glaceon ressured. "You don't have to hit him."

"But it's fun." Gible reliped before running up and slapping Oshawatt from the back.

"Would you shut up shark breath!" Oshawatt grunted back.

The whole group let out a comedic 'Oh' as if Oshawatt had crossed some sort of name calling line.

"Say that again!" Gible seemed to challenge Oshawatt.

"I said 'Shark Breath'!" Oshawatt smiled dizzily.

"Oh you're going down now!" Gible started throwing his hands around.

"Come at me bro!" Oshawatt shouted before the two attempted to run at each other but didn't move at all because Bayleaf had tided her vines around the two. This caused the rest of the Pokémon to burst out laughing watching the two friends run in stationary positions while flinging their limbs in all directions.

"Now, now you two" Bayleaf lifted them up. "If you don't calm down I'll be forced to have Pikachu practice his iron tail on both of your heads." She then nodded to Pikachu who began stroking the outlines of his tail.

"Ok, ok sorry I commented on your breath Gible." Oshawatt quickly spat out.

"Sorry for hitting you!" Gible replied twice as quick. The two then shoke hands and were released by Bayleaf, who then handed them both a small drink each.

"I see you have all gotten a lot stronger, I guessing your training with Ash has picked up quite a lot." Glaceon asked the group.

"It's hard work at times." Bayleaf began. "But we all have to same goal as Ash and we all love him."

"I bet you would like to 'love' him!" Oshawatt blurted out suddenly.

With that Bayleaf whacked Oshawatt across the face sending him rolling into Corphish, who then smacked him across the back sending him towards Pikachu. Who instantly tail whipped him towards Gible. The dragon type didn't go for an easy hit though and jumped up into the air and chomped down onto Oshawatt's head. After the brief moment of Oshawatt recognising the aching pain now coursing through his head he yelled out in both agony and disbelief.

"Gible get off my head!" Oshawatt shouted while running in circles his small arms desperately trying to remove Gible's jaws.

This sent everyone into a fit of laughter, even Glaceon and Skitty ended up rolling on the ground in stiches. Between laughs Pikachu tried to help Oshawatt.

"Gible, Gible please, let Oshawatt go I can't take it anymore!" Pikachu managed to get out while watching the crazed Oshawatt run around.

"Ok then." Gible spoke with his mouth full, leaping off Oshawatt which coincidently caused the water type to be propelled right into the trunk of a tree. The expression on his face plus the odd position he was in sent everyone right back into hysterics, Corphish and Gible especially were nearly crying of laughter, while Oshawatt simply lay there half dazed.

As the laugher died down Gible decided to make a risky move.

"He's right though you're totally bonkers for Ash." He aimed at Bayleaf.

"What did you say!" Bayleaf shouted getting ready to slam the small dragon, but not before he dug into the ground and tunnelled in very wonky lines. Corphish started laughing once again which didn't appease the slightly drunken Bayleaf.

"You want some to?" She snarled sending Corphish bolting down the hill with Bayleaf in hot pursuit.

"Well that escalated quickly." Glaceon mumbled getting a nod from Pikachu.

Over by the tree Oshawatt could be heard mumbling to himself, "I'm not a rock Gible, don't eat me." In a voice that made it unclear if it was the alcohol or the head trauma.

"I think I better see if he's alright." Skitty announced silently.

"Don't worry Skitty." Pikachu waved his hand. "I don't think his brain could get any more damaged then what it is." He and Glaceon started to giggle while Skitty looked over the dazed Oshawatt who continued to make references to Gible.

"Does this usually happen?" Glaceon turned to Pikachu.

"Not that specifically, but in short yes it does seem to happen a lot." He replied grinning

Glaceon took another sip from her can and started to get up. "Wow I feel so weird yet oddly amazing." Glaceon alluded to her present tipsy state.

"Well as I said watch the amount you're drinking." Pikachu slumped back.

"Excuse me but I'm fine." Glaceon then tried to headbutt Pikachu but ended up tackling him and the two started rolling together back down the hill for about five meter's, laughing all the way down.

The two stopped near the base of a tree and lay next to each other still laughing at Glaceon's mishap. Glaceon started to stare at Pikachu, who shortly after began doing the same, both just content with each other's company. Pikachu then helped Glaceon to her feet and they both started to walk down the hill, part searching for their friends, part wanting to be alone together.


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

Chapter 4: Catching up

As Pikachu and Glaceon made their way through the forest, both still holding their drinks in their tails. They began hearing what sounded like another one of the groups.

A loud chanting could be heard which as they drew closer they recognised as Sceptile and Blaziken shouting 'Do it, do it, do it!'

This was soon followed by Torterra shouting "Fine I'll do it!" Pikachu and Glaceon turned the corner to see Torterra charging a boulder screaming "I believe I can fly!" CRASH! Torterra slammed head first into the boulder sending him rolling back, knocked out cold.

After two seconds of silence Sceptile and Blaziken exploded into laughter, pointing at the prone form of Torterra, their cackling going high into the night sky. Which was followed by the distinctive crying of Torkoal, however they appeared to be more tears of joy then sorrow.

"Well that's new." Glaceon looked on.

"Not really, Torterra does that a lot when he gets on the grog." Pikachu relied. "Come on let's see what their up to." Walking Glaceon over towards the group of Sceptile, Blaziken, Torkoal, Beautifly, Krookodile and a knocked out Torterra.

Upon noticing the two's arrival Sceptile greeted them happily, opposite to his usually laid back manner.

"Hey it's you guys!" He stuttered. "Where's the rest of the mob?"

"Bayleaf is after about half of their heads, if that explains it." Pikachu looked around. "Where's Snorlax?

"He chugged a few kegs and then fell asleep, go figure." Sceptile shrugged.

Glaceon turned her attention to Blaziken. "Blaze, have you had too much?" She asked teasing.

After a loud belch Blaziken replied with a simple "I might have." Smiling back at her.

A loud snore was heard from behind the group causing Pikachu to jump in surprise. Pikachu then saw Snorlax in what looked like a very uncomfortable position lying against a tree.

"Geez guys you could have told me Snorlax passed out right there." Pikachu addressed the group.

"Say what?" Sceptile gave a confused look. "I thought we left him behind when he crashed and burned."

"Great friends you are." Pikachu scolded.

"We must have circled around or something." Blaziken put forward.

"True unless he's taken to sleep walking." Sceptile raised his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hey are you guys listening to me!" Pikachu shouted rather annoyed.

Suddenly Snorlax reared up into a sitting position as if awakened from the dead and with a loud cry fired a Hyper Beam straight into the sky. The initial silence after the attack was shortly broken as Snorlax crashed back into his previous position, sound asleep.

"You see he's fine." Sceptile spoke when the rather loud snoring began again.

"What the heck was that?" Glaceon asked as she pulled her head out from under her ears.

"I'd say that was Sleep Talk, I really shouldn't be too worried about him I guess all Snorlax does is eat and sleep, we've only added alcohol to the mix." Pikachu tried to sound smarter than his slurring was letting on.

"You add alcohol to anything and it makes it that much more beautiful." Torkoal suddenly spoke with tears slowly crawling down his face.

"Damn Torkoal with the amount of tears you let out some idiot like Oshawatt would mistake you for a water type." Sceptile spoke mockingly.

"Why do you guys seem to pick on Oshawatt so much?" Glaceon asked. "Does it have something to do with what happened last year?"

All of Ash's Pokémon froze, remembering the event they all referred to as 'the incident'.

Pikachu was just as put off by the awkward silence as Glaceon and Blaziken were so decided that since Oshawatt wasn't around he might as well tell them.

Before he could speak a word Krookadile's alarming cry came from behind him causing all heads to turn and see the commotion.

Beautifly swooped by holding something below her with Krookodile running swiftly behind.

"Damn it Beautifly give me back my sunglasses!" He shouted trying to run in straight lines, this only causing Beautifly to play around more by performing backflips and throwing his glasses into the air before catching them again, nearly causing Krookadile to have a heart attack.

"NO Beautifly not my precious glasses!" Krookadile shouted clawing at the air.

Everyone had a laugh to themselves at Krookadile's misfortune however it was soon apparent that Beautifly was carrying on this game for a bit too long.

"Alright Beautifly I think it's time to give Krookadile his glasses back." Glaceon said calmly.

"Oh alright." Beautifly stated trying to sound bored with the game. She let the glasses go right over Krookadile's head yet he still gasped in shock as he made an overdramatic jump and grabbed the glasses before they hit the ground. With a triumphant jump and 'Oh yeah!' he raised his glasses into the air. However he didn't realize the amount of pressure he had on them and in a split second they cracked in his hand.

Everyone remained silent for a second, taken back by the fact that after all of Beautifly's fooling around Krookadile was the one that brought about his glasses fate. Staring at the broken pieces in his hand Krookadile dropped to his knees, raising both hands in the air and screamed into the night sky "NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone tried desperately to hold in their laughter, every time they would look at another Pokémon small giggles and snorts would escape their mouths as they all had the same expression plastered across their faces. Torkoal had tears streaming down the side of his face painfully trying not to laugh.

"If I hear one snigger, one chuckle, from any of you." Krookadile tensed his claws "I will earthquake attack this entire ranch. Do you hear me!" He shouted.

Everyone nodded while covering their mouths and faces, but in the end in was too much for Blaziken.

Blaziken let out a side splitting laugh that combined with a burp ended up in an alcohol fuelled fire-spin erupting from his mouth and engulfing Krookadile were he kneeled.

"Oh you're in trouble now." Beautifly announced as Blaziken stared stunned at his own actions.

Sceptile had an evil grin on his face as he turned towards Glaceon.

"Quickly!" He shouted at Glaceon "He's burning up, you got to cool him off Glaceon!" Sceptile shouted in a panic.

"Oh my gosh, um ok then!" Glaceon yelled as she suddenly fired her Ice Beam at Krookadile freezing him solid in a matter of seconds.

"Whoops I think I over did it a little." Glaceon said rather embarrassed.

"Oh well at least he's cooled off now." Sceptile shrugged. Pikachu gave him a dark stare clearly not happy about Sceptile tricking Glaceon like that.

"Hey guys," Beautifly giggled. "He's an ice-odile now." The joke was terrible which only made the ensuing laughter that more loud and out of control. Sceptile and Blaziken both rolled on the ground, Pikachu and Glaceon toppled over each other and Beautifly feel out of the sky from laughing to hard ending up right next to a crying Torkoal. Suddenly the ice surrounding Krookadile began to crack as the captive ground type began to break free.

"Um guys I think we better get ready for Krookadile's rage over his glasses breaking." Sceptile announced as the cracks grew larger.

"It was his fault they broke in the first place." Beautifly said stubbornly.

"Ok I'll let you explain that to him." Blaziken countered as the ice exploded in all directions.

"You're all DEAD!" Kookadile shouted as he jumped high into the sky.

"Run for your lives!" Beautifly screamed as the parties run off in different directions as Krookadile launched stones in all directions. Pikachu and Glaceon both dived behind Torterra who was snoring silently despite the commotion happening all around him.

"I think we've out stayed our welcome." Glaceon announced.

"Yeah I think they can handle this without us." Pikachu agreed as the two tip toed away from the sound of shouting, rocks exploding and the occasional attack being fired.

The last thing they heard was a loud 'bang' and the Krookadile yelling at Torkoal.

"Damn it Torkoal why is your shell so goddamn hard!"

"That's what she said." Torkoal responded in a drunken manner.


	5. Chapter 5: Scattered

Chapter 5: Scattered

As Pikachu and Glaceon walked away from the ever decreasing sounds of bangs, blasts and shouts they soon found themselves almost walking over the prone bodies of one of the other groups.

"Watch where you're stepping." Glalie murmured surprised they didn't see the large round ice type.

"Oh sorry Glalie." Pikachu apologised before tripping over Servine's tail, who by contrast was almost invisible against the grass.

"Sorry about that Pikachu." Servine smiled as she got up and greeted the two new comers with some free drinks.

Pikachu accepted the drink and looked around seeing Wartortle, Pignite and Donphan only a few meters away appearing to be star gazing, but all clearly drunk.

"So where are Ivysaur and Venusaur?" Glaceon asked as she sipped her drink.

Servine flicked her head in amusement. "Disappeared a while ago, probably off 'doing it' by the way they were acting." She winced.

Pikachu coughed in embarrassment. "Geez Servine not really appropriate." Pikachu said trying to clear his throat.

"What it's perfectly normal." Servine said matter a factly. "There from the same evolutionary line and it's not like that ever stopped Pokémon of different types from getting it on. Heck I've even heard some guy breed a Wailord and a Skitty! And when you think really hard about it-"

"Servine enough!" Pikachu shouted both embarrassed and slightly sickened by the mental image Servine had put in his head.

Servine began to laugh while Glaceon looked over Pikachu's distraught expression slightly amused, suddenly Pignite pointed at the sky and started shouting "Their back, their back!"

Everyone turned around to see multiple figures in the sky flying semi straight towards them.

"Oh come on are they seriously doing this garbage again." Pikachu moaned knowing what was about to happen.

"What, what is it?" Glaceon asked now not quite able to stand straight.

"Every year all the flying Pokemon get drunk and decide that it's a good idea to perform air raids on us, they never learn" Pikachu sighed.

"Taste my Razor Wind!" Unfezant shouted as she propelled the arc shaped attack at Pignite.

"Why me?" Pignite cried as he jumped over the still oblivious Donphan who got the surprise of his life when the attack hit him dead centre in the gut causing a wail of shock.

"I'll get you!" Staraptor yelled as she dived down and became covered in a bright blue flame.

"That's Brave Bird Pignite, you might want to duck and cover." Servine laughed but hadn't realised Pignite was now running straight at her. Pikachu and Glaceon both moved quickly to the left out of Pignite's and eventually Staraptor's path. Only then did Servine see Pignite charging at her, his face a wash with grief.

"No, no, no, no! Go the other way you idiot!" Servine shouted not thinking to move.

"Incoming!" Pignite shouted before meeting head one with Servine causing the two of them to crash to the ground. It was just as well because Staraptor flew over them completely missing her target.

The next thing she saw was the branches of a tree which she tried desperately to avoid but ended up crashing into the leafy branches.

Her compilation of 'ouch's' 'dammit's' and other painfully noises ended as she fell to the ground, battered but not too badly hurt.

"That's some heavy recoil damage." Staraptor coughed before passing out.

"She's going to have more than a hangover in the morning." Pikachu sighed.

In the background Donphan was rolling around the area in a confused frenzy after Unfeazent's attack had confused him which was causing mayhem for Wartortle and Glalie. Pikachu was about to help when he heard a sinister and slightly slurred voice overhead.

"Not so fast Pikachu!" Gliscor said in an overly dramatic voice.

"I bet this was all your idea wasn't it Gliscor?" Pikachu asked knowingly.

"Maybe" Gliscor stuck her tongue out.

"For the love of Arceus would you just-"

"Never!" Gliscor interrupted Pikachu by firing Stone Edge in all directions.

"Hide behind something!" Glalie shouted, turning to see Wartortle taking cover behind him. "Not me dammit!" He yelled.

Pikachu and Glaceon ran to the tree Staraptor had fainted at and pulled the knocked out bird behind the tree with them.

"I don't know what you're all so worried about." Servine casually strolled in front of the tree head held high.

"Everyone knows when Gliscor uses Stone Edge she can't hit squat." She pompously announced before a single stone collected her square in the head promptly silencing her.

The entire area was battered with flying rocks which uplifted the earth, snapped branches even completely toppling one tree.

Gliscor finally stopped the attack completely exhausted, Pikachu took this advantage and fired his Thunder Bolt at Gliscor. The attack however flew right over Gliscor's head.

"Pfft what was the point of that?" Gliscor mocked Pikachu. "You know your electric attacks can't hurt me."

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Pikachu shot back while taking a swig.

Gliscor looked up just in time to see Noctowl plummeting down towards her with sparks all around his body. "I'm not even mad, that's a great move." Gliscor commented.

When Noctowl collided with Gliscor the two were sent tumbling to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

When the dust cleared it was amazing the two could fly because their drunken walking spoke volumes about how much they had consumed.

Pikachu was about to order everyone on the ground to charge them when suddenly a huge angry roar was heard from the tree line causing everyone to stop and turn.

The tree that was knocked over came tumbling back over its stump crashing into the ground. It was clear what ever made the furious roar had been under the tree when it fell and wasn't too pleased about it. A large and very angry form rose up to greet the combined group who by now were too scared to run.

"Who knocked this tree on my head!" Venusaur screamed her eyes sweeping across everyone's shocked faces in pure rage.

Ivysaur ran up from behind her and desperately tried to calm her down.

"Venusaur please, I'm sure it was just an accident." He spoke with a slight bit of fear in his voice.

"I don't care!" Venusaur yelled "I was having a wonderfully intimate time with you and the next thing we know there's bird Pokémon crashing through trees, rocks appearing out of nowhere and to top it all off someone drops that pile of timber on my head!" Venusaur cut Ivysaur down to size.

"Woah did she say intimate?" Glalie asked Wartortle.

Hearing this Wartortle instantly covered Glalie's mouth hissing "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't want to get on Venusaur's bad side."

Venusaur glared at Wartortle as she whispered making the water starter clamp her own mouth shut to avoid the large Pokémon's wrath.

Despite Venusaur's clear anger Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad it wasn't a random wild Pokémon that had completely lost it and though Venusaur was pretty scary when she was fuming like this at least she was a friend. It was then Pikachu realized he was wrapped around Glaceon, the two must have jumped into each other's arms at some point and though he didn't mind the contact Glaceon had a rather tight hold around his chest.

"Glaceon, you can let go now, it's getting hard to breathe." Pikachu coughed out.

"Wh-what?" Glaceon looked around confused.

When she finally realised the tight grip she had Pikachu in she immediately let go getting a deep breath of relief from the mouse.

"Right then" Pikachu puffed his chest out. "Time for me to resolve this."

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea." Glaceon stopped him.

"When Venusaur gets like this it's better if you just let her cool down in her own time, unless you want a vine whip to the face." Glaceon advised.

Pikachu turned back to see Venusaur eyeing everyone down with a cold stare.

"I just hope her cool down routine doesn't involve stomping anyone into the ground." Pikachu thought out loud.

After multiple scans of every Pokémon in sight Venusaur finally started shouting again.

"Well which one of you was it? Which one of you is responsible for that tree falling on top of my beautiful flower!" She shouted while pointing to the large flower on her back that had a number of petals missing.

"Gliscor." Pignite pointed.

"It was Gliscor" Servine blurted out.

"All Gliscor's fault" Noctowl raised his wing.

"Yep only Gliscor, and none of us." Wartortle added, her hands still covering Glaile's mouth.

Gliscor who had been attempting to creep away froze on the spot, knowing she had been ratted out.

As she heard the loud footsteps coming up behind her she found herself slowly turning to look and see Venusaur bearing over the top of her with a hypnotic gaze of rage and slight satisfaction of finding her quarry.

Gliscor stood completely still not even wanting to breathe in case it ticked Venusaur off, which was what most of the other Pokémon were doing as well, as well as giving silent thanks they weren't in Gliscor's position.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Glaceon whispered at Pikachu.

"Nope, I thought I'd stick to your advice." Pikachu replied even quieter.

"So, it was you who knocked down that tree was it?" Venusaur asked with an eerie calm.

Gliscor slowly nodded nervously.

"Which means it was you who wrecked my flower, is that right?" Venusaur added pointing to the flower on her back with one of her vines.

Gliscor nodded again as sweat ran down her face.

"Well then, what do you have to say for yourself?"Venusaur asked coldly.

Gliscor threw herself on the ground almost crying "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there, I promise I'll be more careful next time. I mean that flower on your back is your only redeeming quality."

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock. They couldn't fathom that Gliscor had let those words escape her mouth weather accidental or not.

The deadly silence was only outclassed by the blank, ghostlike stare Venusaur had on her face after the last comment Gliscor had let out, it was as if Pikachu could see the gears in her head struggling to turn.

"I feel like I crossed a line." Gliscor finally spoke completely oblivious to what she had said.

"Yes, you could say that." Venusaur replied not even looking at the large bat.

Before anyone could react one of Venusaur's vines wrapped around Gliscor's leg and lifted the flying type off the ground and over Venusaur's head. As Gliscor flailed in the air Venusaur let out a storm of petals all around her that floated momentarily before forming onto an arrow like shape pointing directly at Gliscor.

"Have a nice trip." Venusaur smiled slightly before shooting the Petal Dance attack into the strung up Gliscor who was propelled upwards into the night sky in a spiral of petals that flung her far from the group in wails of grief.

After the predicament Gliscor had gotten everyone into none of the other Pokémon were feeling to sorry for her, however any laughter was held back in case Venusaur felt she had to give anyone else the same treatment.

A sigh of what seemed like relief escaped Venusaur's lungs as she turned around and looked over a few of the other group members.

"I think I need a little walk." Venusaur let out calmly and then casually began walking deeper into the woods as if nothing had happened.

Everyone let out their own sighs of relief when Venusaur was out of sight, even Ivysaur slumped back thankful the drama was over for now.

"So, Ivysaur buddy." Glalie hovered close to the grass type with a tacky smile on his face. "What were you and Venusaur up too before? Glalie asked cockily.

Ivysaur wrapped one vine around Glaile's mouth a few times casually. "Don't go there Glalie." Ivysaur responded half-heartedly.

Pikachu slumped against the tree trunk Staraptor was passed out behind suddenly waking the large bird as if she had two thousand volts of electricity run through her body.

"Why am I back in Sinnoh?!" Staraptor screeched waking up from a bad dream.

"Shut up Staraptor and go back to sleep!" Noctowl shouted back clearly not wanting to deal with her ramblings.

"You raise a good point, night everyone." Staraptor smiled as she fell flat on her back making light snoring sounds as if Noctowl's last words were an order.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of this nonsense." Pikachu exhaled before taking another drink of his beer.

"Well looks like this is the last beer." Servine sadly announced as she examined the box she had pulled it out of.

"I call dibs." Donphan called out from the other end of the clearing.

"No way, I found it!" Servine snapped holding the bottle behind her in one of her vines.

Ivysaur then grabbed the bottle with his own vine and started pulling against Servine for the beers ownership.

"Dammit I said I found it so it's mine!" Servine grunted clearly angry.

"You've had enough to wash out half the water types here! So start learning to share!" Ivysaur responded aggressively.

Glalie hovered between the struggle. "Now guys I'm sure if you just-"

"Shut Up!" The two grass starters shouted before both slapping Glalie with their spare vines, sending the want to be peacekeeper flying into the tree line.

Taking the opportunity Pignite jumped between Ivysaur and Servine grabbed the bottle and began running, however the two grass type kept their grip and the three of them were set tumbling in a heap of limps and vines eventually crashing into Unfezant who had been relatively quiet up until then.

"Everybody pile on!" Wartortle shouted as the remainder of the Pokémon jumped in and rolled around on each other in a mad hoard of shouting and thrashing around.

Everyone except Pikachu and Glaceon who watched on in an unamused daze reflecting both how drunk they were and how they had seen enough fights for one night.

"You want to go?" Glaceon asked with a yawn.

"Sure, let's let them figure this one out." Pikachu replied passively.

The two now completely out of it Pokémon stumbled away from the ever increasing dust cloud behind them and walked deeper into the trees slowly but surely finishing what remained of their drinks.

Glaceon lent her head against Pikachu's shoulder for support. Pikachu didn't mind but failed to stop himself from randomly toppling over when Glaceon's weight became too much, his senses and reactions obviously not firing on all cylinders.

As he began to fall he clutched Glaceon's shoulders and the two of them began tumbling down a slight incline they had failed to see. The two laughed as they fell over each other in a relatively smooth fall down the hill finally stopping with Pikachu resting on top of Glaceon.

After the two stopped there feverish laugher Pikachu lifted himself off of Glaceon and immediately collapsed beside her.

"So how was your first night drinking?" Pikachu enquired.

Glaceon smiled back him "I honestly never though it would be like this, it just makes everything super fun." She replied.

"Glad to hear it." Pikachu grinned.

The two gazed at each other as time slowly passed by neither wanting to ruin the moment of peace that they had finally found.

Glaceon had an idea floating around her head for a while now and in the spare of the moment decided now was the perfect time.

Glaceon got to her feet and slowly walked around the back of Pikachu who had sat up with her.

As she circled him she carefully stroked her tail along Pikachu's back making him shudder at contact. Glaceon then stopped in front of him while giving him an inquisitive look.

"Come with me, I have an idea of how to conclude tonight." Glaceon purred.

As Glaceon turned and walked behind a nearby bush Pikachu was completely a gasp.

'Does she really want to do what I think she does?" Pikachu asked himself.

Pikachu looked down at the remaining liquid in his bottle and immediately skulled the rest of it. Wiping his face Pikachu took a few deep breaths and bravely walked after the ice type.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Reveals All

Chapter 6: Morning reveals all

Pikachu woke slowly and groggily, his head slightly painful and the world looking a bit foggier than usual. This was normal for one of his drinking nights however it wasn't so bad this time around. One thing that was different was the odd feeling over his left arm, turning his head he finally saw Glaceon soundly asleep on top of his arm.

The memories came flooding back as well as all the emotions that he had experienced with Glaceon during their last 'activity' before they both fell asleep.

Pikachu remembered how incredible he had felt and how happy the two of them seemed till the second they drifted off in each other's arms.

Now having awoken he really wasn't sure of what to do next, Glaceon would certainly want to talk about what happened, it was whether she would be happy about it or not that scared him.

Pikachu then took in his surroundings, he knew this part of the woods as they were at the base of a drop off from a very rocky hill. Pikachu also knew there was a small lake nearby, a good place to refresh and most likely regroup.

Some rustling above him and Glaceon made Pikachu arch his head to see a very unusual sight.

In one of the branches that hung over the top of the hill Pikachu could see Bouldor fast asleep cradling Infernape who drooled from the side of his mouth.

The odd scene of Bouldor cradling Infernape like a baby was humorous enough but the fact that they both hung very low on a tree branch that struggled to hold their weight made it more cartoonish in a way.

Pikachu giggled lightly not wanting to wake the two up despite the fact they had little chance of hearing him.

His sounds however did stir Glaceon who moaned slightly as she woke from her alcohol induced sleep. Glaceon softly opened her eyes to see Pikachu's face staring down at her. Pikachu swallowed nervously as Glaceon looked up at him she wasn't freaking out at the moment but that could all change.

"Glaceon, I um, do you remember last night?" Pikachu wearily asked.

Glaceon leaned towards Pikachu making the electric type brace for a face full of ice. However Glaceon gently licked his cheek playfully before smiling at him.

"Yes I do, and it was amazing." Glaceon cooed

"You're not mad at me?" Pikachu asked still a bit weary.

"No I'm not mad, what happened between us was mutual, I'll admit the alcohol probably gave me the push to do it but that doesn't mean I have any regrets." Glaceon rested her head under Pikachu's chin.

Pikachu felt a wave of relief wash over him, and after that came a wave of pain to his forehead. Though he ended up better off than most nights he still had a small hangover .

"How's your head this morning?" Pikachu asked as he rubbed his temple.

"Now that you mention it, I've got a throbbing headache." Glaceon moaned.

"Yep that's the downside of drinking too much." Pikachu replied.

"Come on there's a lake nearly we can get some water into us and maybe catch up with some of the others." Pikachu said as he started to get up.

Glaceon also got up with a bit of effort and both started to walk while dealing with the pain in their heads.

Both stopped and turned however when they heard a loud yawn coming from behind them, quickly noticing Infernape had now woken up from his place in the tree.

"Dammit, it feels like I slept on a rock." Infernape groaned not noticing he was still in Bouldour's arms.

Bouldour himself started to stir moaning as he awoke to the sight of Infernape in his arms now staring straight back at him. Both Pokémon looked over each other with confused and embarrassed expressions before Infernape reacted.

"Get of me you creep!" Infernape shouted as his fist charged ready for a Mach Punch.

Bouldor having seen the incoming attack released Infernape and jumped off the tree with speed no one thought was possible, landing with a loud crash on the ground.

Unfortunately for Infernape this took most of the weight off of the branch he was still standing on making the bent wood propel back to its original position and sending Infernape hurdling through the air screeching in shock.

Watching his friend get sent flying through the air was both humorous and a bit concerning for Pikachu but he knew Infernape wouldn't be very troubled by a small fall like that one.

Glaceon seemed to think the same thing as the two of them restarted their walk towards the lake.

Though not a long walk it was made more irritating by the pain coursing through their heads. Soon enough they could see the clear lake and a few of their friends already taking in their fill. Spread out along the edge Pikachu could make out Bayleaf, Beautifly, Torterra, Unfezant and Noctowl drinking and what looked like Floatzel swimming happily in front of them.

Walking up behind the group Bayleaf was the first to notice the two arrivals.

"Hey there you are you had me worried after the two of you disappeared on me." Bayleaf spoke as Pikachu and Glaceon walked to the water's edge.

"If I remember correctly it was you who disappeared on us." Pikachu responded before drinking furiously from the lake.

Floatzel jetted in front of Pikachu's face looking rather annoyed.

"Watch it you better not throw up in this pond you understand!" Floatzel barked.

"Relax I'm not going to throw up I just need to clear my head." Pikachu spoke laxly not wanting to rile up the sea otter any more than he was.

Floatzel waded back slightly, watching everyone that drank the water.

"What's gotten into you?" Glaceon asked clearly unhappy with Floatzel's attitude.

"Last year I had so many Pokémon spewing in this lake that half of it looked like a toxic waste truck had crashed into it, so this year I'm making sure everyone has to be sick on land." Floatzel replied sternly.

Glaceon and Pikachu ignored Floatzel's rant and drank there fill feeling slightly better now having something other than alcohol in their stomachs. As Pikachu gulped down the fresh water he could see Torterra slowly and rather lazily walk into the ankle deep water before dropping his body in exhaling deeply.

Pikachu was about to enquire about Torterra's actions when an odd voice came from the tree on Torterra's shell.

"Don't worry about him." The voice then revealed itself to be Noctowl who had been clinging to Torterra's branches. "He took a few to many hits to the head as well as other parts of his body last night, apparently something to do with Krookadile losing it." Noctowl reflected.

Glaceon looked over at Beautifly who winked back knowingly.

Pikachu heard what sounded like someone vomiting further down the shoreline, quickly deciding to ask if anyone knew who might be having the trouble.

"Blaziken is with Sceptile over by that clump of trees over there." Unfezant answered. "Guess he hit the drink a little too hard last night."

Pikachu remembered that everyone had to meet up back at the ranch in time for breakfast and though he didn't want to rush everyone he knew Professor Oak would get suspicious if nobody turned up.

"I'll go check on Blaziken, remember everyone we have to be back on the ranch soon so don't slack off." Pikachu said getting a moan from everyone.

"Come on we don't want to get punished like we did last year." Pikachu responded more sternly.

Hearing this Torterra instantly got up and started walking back to the ranch, shortly followed by everyone else. The memory of their last punishment still fresh in their memories.

"We'll look for everyone else from the sky." Noctowl informed Pikachu before he and Unfezant took off.

Pikachu who was still accompanied by Glaceon made his way to Blaziken and Sceptile who he could hear behind the trees. As he finally got a visual on the two Pikachu could see Blaziken had seen better mornings. He was hunched over coughing and spluttering with Sceptile stood behind him given him some moral support.

"You two went a little bit over board I see." Pikachu grinned.

Sceptile laughed softly at Pikachu's comment. "Nah it's him that can't handle his liquor, I'm a drinking champion in this forest." Sceptile gloated. That was until Blaziken threw up loudly and sickly causing Sceptile's face to turn a slightly different shade of green before he himself peeled over and vomited at the base of the tree causing Blaziken to let out even more of his own puck.

"I see you guys still have a ways to go so I'm just letting you know everyone is heading up for our morning feed." Pikachu said now feeling quite sick himself.

"Not really in the mood for food at this moment." Sceptile spat weakly.

"After that display neither am I." Glaceon said to no one in particular.

"I'll give you some time to recover, just try to get up there in time." Pikachu said politely.

"Sure just let us be sick in peace." Sceptile waved them away.

"Gladly" Pikachu and Glaceon said in sync before leaving the Hoenn starters to themselves.

Pikachu and Glaceon continued to head back to the ranch but closer than they were before, last night clearly opening up the relationship the two now had.

The moment was interrupted when Oshawatt strolled out of the tall grass with a blissful smile across his face completely oblivious to the others presents. Immediately after him came Skitty who also seemed happy but noticing Pikachu and Glaceon.

"Skitty are you ok." Glaceon asked having not seen her friend all night.

"Yeah I'm great I spent the night with Oshwatt, although half of that time was spent dodging Gible." Skitty replied.

"Your time with him certainly made him happy, happier than I've seen him in a while. What did you two do last night?" Pikachu asked.

"Well you see" Skitty scratched her chin slightly embarrassed.

"Skitty you didn't!" Glaceon shrieked.

"I might have." Skitty looked away grinning.

"Did what I'm still lost." Pikachu scratched his head.

Glaceon and Skitty sighed loudly, it seemed Pikachu took after Ash more than they realized.

Oshawatt who was still oblivious to the discussion behind him also failed to notice the fin cutting through the ground behind him. As the earth split apart Gible burst from the ground and clamped his jaws around Oshawatt's head causing the small otter to screech in pain.

Although slightly humorous Pikachu could tell from what Skitty said that Oshawatt probably had to deal with this all night and it was clear his head didn't need any more abuse.

"Gible that's enough the jokes over." Pikachu shouted before Oshawatt stopped dead in his tracks.

The look in Oshawatt's eyes changed from one of shock to anger, his body began to glow making Gible jump off in confusion.

"I've had enough!" Oshawatt yelled as his entire body shone with a bright blue light and began to change his form, his limbs expanding and his body growing larger. Everyone looked on watching Oshawatt's rage become the catalyst for his evolution.

With a final blast of light the former Oshawatt stood as the proud samurai like otter, Dewott.

"You're dead Gible!" Dewott yelled as he pulled one shell from his side and uppercut the glowing weapon into Gible's chin sending the still stunned dragon type flying into the air waving his arms madly in the sky.

Everyone looked over Dewott's last attack in shock, he had become very powerful in his new form and though they couldn't support Dewott lashing out in anger they all knew Gible had it coming.

"Wow Oshawatt-I mean Dewott you finally evolved." Pikachu said a little surprised.

Dewott slowly lower his held shell and took a deep breath in, calming down after his outburst.

"Yeah" Dewott smiled "And it feels really good, say don't we have to be at the ranch soon?"

"Yeah that's where we were all heading." Pikachu smiled.

The group of four now headed to their destination all in happy spirits. Pikachu was especially happy for Dewott as he knew deep down as an Oshawatt had wanted to evolve for a long time and now he hoped he could be happy having achieved his goal. He was also extremely delighted that Glaceon returned his feelings for her. The two stroked their tails together tenderly as then walked, and with their headaches dying down neither could be happier.

Upon their arrival back to the location they were meant to be fed Pikachu was glad to see most of the Pokémon had made it back in time, and the more members they had the less likely Professor Oak or Tracey would get suspicious. To his surprise ever Sceptile and Blaziken had made it along with some foreseeably slower Pokémon like Snorlax and Bouldor.

"Morning everyone I trust you all had a good night?" Pikachu asked the mix and Ash and May's Pokémon.

The response was a mixture of nods, grunts and pained groans from the assembly, May's Pokémon seemed to had taken their first morning after drinking a little harder than Ash's old hands, but in general everyone was not one hundred percent.

Pikachu was about to offer some words of encouragement when he heard a truck approaching, most likely the professor and Tracey coming with the food.

"Quickly everyone act sober!" Pikachu shouted.

"Easier said than done." Heracross spoke as he lifted a very limp Beautifly up on his horn.

All the Pokémon stood as stable as they could and tried to not look as pale and sickly as they felt on the inside.

The truck pulled up in front of the large cluster of Pokémon, Professor Oak and Tracey soon stepped out looking over them.

"I'll get the food delivery system ready professor." Tracey called out as he moved to the back of the truck.

Professor Oak nodded as he looked back to Pikachu and everyone behind him.

"Now I heard a bit of rith rathe last night, but as far as I can tell there's no damage to the rest of Ranch. I don't suppose any of you got up something I should know about?" The professor asked.

The response was a sea of shacking heads, a few of which were clearly over doing it.

"Tell me, what exactly did all of you get up to last night?" Oak placed his hand under his chin.

Pikachu stepped in and tried to explain, though Pikachu could not communicate verbally he was able to translate his fake story to Oak through body language, gestures and signals. Oak being the renowned professor he was didn't have much trouble following, and since he had no proof at the moment that Pikachu was lying decided to believe him.

"Very well, if all you did was train last night I guess the lot of you have forgotten what the concept of a holiday is. Anyway line up for your food." Oak directed them to the back of the truck.

The feeding mechanism worked on a scanning machine, distributing the right amount of food into a bowl for each Pokémon that it scanned, that way everyone got the correct amount for their size and type.

Soon all the Pokémon had formed a line and were slowly getting their meal delivered, it made Tracey and the professor's job a lot easier and usually cut out any arguments.

When everyone was served Oak and Tracey got into the truck and headed off to feed the other Pokémon on the Ranch, rather surprised nothing as bad as last year had happened.

When they had left those who were up to eating dug in, but everyone stayed together and shared their stories of the night before. Pikachu listened in but mostly spoke with Glaceon, he felt different with her, more complete and cheerful than usual. He felt no matter what happened now he would always be glad to have spent this time with her and nothing could change that.

"So Pikachu, can you finally tell me about what happened last year?" Glaceon asked

Pikachu thought hard about telling her, with most of the group concentrating on Dewott's evolution and the fact that it would save Glaceon a lot of confusion Pikachu decided it was better not to deny her the story any longer.

"Alright I guess I'll start at the beginning." Pikachu set his story in motion.

Suddenly over the hill came Scraggy sprinting as if his life depended on it down towards the group his skin pants threatening to topple him over.

"Heads up everyone, Scraggy looks like he just picked a fight with Giratina." Kingler pointed with his claw making a few of his friends laugh.

Scraggy didn't slow down even as he blazed under Torterra's legs and headed straight for Pikachu, only to trip a few meters short smacking his face into the ground.

"You ever think of getting a belt or something Scraggy?" Quilava asked from down the line getting even more laughter.

"Pikachu!" Scraggy shouted as he rose to his feet. "We have a situation at the Oak Lab!"

"Well what kind of situation?" Pikachu asked as he stuffed his face.

"I can't explain you have to come, you have to come right now!" Scraggy shouted crazily before turning tail and sprinting back up the hill knocking over Wartortle in the process.

Pikachu sighed deeply at having to leave his meal and Glaceon before he even began his recollection.

"I'll be right back." He told everyone before chasing after the sprinting Scraggy.

After a short run back up to the lab Pikachu met a very exhausted Scraggy in front of the back exit.

"Alright Scraggy let's hear it what's the big emergency." Pikachu asked.

"I woke up this morning and guess who I see walking in?" Scraggy puffed.

"Gary Oak, Team Rocket, Arceus?" Pikachu replied sarcastically.

"No, no! I saw Dawn walking in just like May did yesterday." Scraggy continued.

Pikachu was now interested but didn't get to hear any more of the details before Dawn exited with Tracey.

"Thanks again it would really mean a lot if I could leave my Pokémon here for a while." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah that's no problem." Tracey wiped his brow.

Pikachu widened his eyes, things were about to get a whole lot more crowded all over again.


	7. Chapter 7: A new twist in the game

Chapter 7: A new twist in the game

"So you're here for the same Contest thing that May was here for right?" Tracey asked Dawn.

"Yeah and if I don't hurry I might be late so if it's alright I'll leave my Pokémon with you now?" Dawn replied.

Pikachu was listening from his hiding spot but was interrupted by a very distressed Scraggy who wouldn't keep quiet.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Scraggy repeated walking in circles with both hands on his forehead.

"Would you calm down." Pikachu sighed. "Look it's just going to get a bit more crowded that's all."

"But I don't think we have enough drinks to accommodate more Pokémon, I mean what if they don't drink like May's Pokémon did? And how are we going to split into even groups it's going to be complete pandemonium!" Scraggy shouted.

Pikachu turned around and faced Scragggy, before the small fighting type could react Pikachu raised his paw and slapped him across the face making a loud smack noise echo around them.

"Scraggy I still have a headache and your shouting isn't helping." Pikachu stated. "As for the drinks I've made plans for our current shortage. And yes it will be a bit more pressing with the new arrivals but there isn't any bad blood between any of us and frankly the more the merrier I say."

"What about Dawn's Piplup and Duwott? I thought those two were rivals?" Scraggy asked while rubbing his cheek.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them." Pikachu bit his tongue.

"Let me guess, they're going to get into a huge fight?" Scraggy asked.

"Yep"

"Water's going to go everywhere?" Scraggy continued.

"Most likely."

"Bring it on." The Fighting type narrowed his eyes.

"Glaceon did you hear a slapping sound before?" Skitty asked her friend

"I don't know, are you going to tell me what you and Dewott did last night when he was a Oshawatt?" Glaceon replied.

"Nah I enjoy watching it eat away at you." Skitty teased.

Glaceon was about to reply when she saw Pikachu and Scraggy rushing back down the hill, surprising Scraggy was able to keep up with Pikachu despite holding up his pants.

"Alright everyone I've got some news." Pikachu announced "Another guest just arrived and-"

"It's Dawn and she's leaving her Pokémon here with us!" Scraggy shouted making everyone's eyes widen and caused Croconaw to spit out his food mixed with Water Gun.

"Dammit Scraggy I told you to let me do the talking!" Pikachu barked.

"I can't help it, I'm so hyper, I think I got drugged or something!" Scraggy continued to shout while spinning around.

"How can you tell?" Infernape called out making everyone laugh.

"Exactly you always act like this so shut up and sit down." Pikachu yelled before smacking Scraggy with his tail spending him rolling backwards.

"So what's the plan Pikachu?" Krookodile asked adjusting his new pair of sunglasses.

"If you're worried about alcohol I've got that covered." Pikachu assured everyone.

"Oh man I don't think I can go another night." Blaziken moaned.

"We all say that at some point, don't worry by tonight you'll think differently." Sceptile assured him.

"Anyway I hope no one has anything against Dawn's Pokémon being here." Pikachu looked at the group assembled around him.

Everyone looked around and shook their heads except for Dewott who for some reason was having trouble remembering Dawn.

"Hang on is that the girl with the annoying Piplup?" Dewott asked.

"Yes Dewott it's the same Piplup that you met in Unova all those years ago." Pikachu sighed.

"Well great, knowing my luck he's probably evolved into an Empoleon by now." Dewott crossed his arms.

"No he's still a Piplup, actually he refuses to evolve." Pikachu thought back.

"You don't say." Dewott placed a finger on his chin. "Very interesting."

"Whatever you're planning, don't." Kingler informed Dewott.

"Why don't you make me." Dewott stood up.

"Both of you be quiet my head is still sore from last night." Servine barked.

"Gee I wonder why." Ivysaur grinned.

While the arguments were breaking out Glaceon had gathered together the rest of May's Pokémon and were talking amongst themselves. Pikachu noticed this and walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Hey guys what's up?" Pikachu enquired.

"We were just wondering if Dawn's Pokémon would have any disagreements with us being here." Glaceon stated.

"You see May and Dawn battled together a while ago and all of us were involved." Blaziken informed Pikachu.

"I see did something bad happen?" Pikachu rubbed his chin.

"Well we did win six to zero." Skitty revealed.

"Woah! Six to zero that's incredible." Pikachu nearly spat.

"Yeah but that's the reason were concerned, I don't know if they have any hard feelings over what happened." Glaceon looked on slightly nervous.

"Well you're not going to use that or anything else against them are you?" Pikachu asked.

"No way, were professionals just like you." Blaziken got slightly agitated.

"That's what I mean, you're all professionals and so are Dawn's Pokémon, I'm sure they won't hold it against you." Pikachu assured them.

"Yeah that makes sense." Beautifly shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Dewott?" Galceon asked.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about." Pikachu groaned seeing Dewott having to be restrained by Starraptor.

Looking up the road Pikachu saw the truck returning to their eating area. Undoubtedly with Dawn's Pokémon. As it pulled up and Tracey walked out everyone looked on, half of them having never met Dawn's Pokémon.

"Hey everyone guess what?" Tracey smiled.

"We know you have Dawn's Pokémon dammit now get to the point." Floatzel groaned.

"You know he can't understand you right?" Noctowl asked despite knowing the answer.

"I know that but I have to vent my frustration somehow don't I." Floatzel said while crossing his arms.

"Guys be quiet I think Tracey's about to release them." Swellow interrupted.

"Anyway I'll let them do the introductions, now play nice everyone." Tracey finished and then threw six Pokeballs into the air.

As the balls opened it revealed Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava and Togekiss. All of them appeared facing Tracey with their backs to the other Pokémon.

"Alright you guys have fun." Tracey waved and got back in the truck.

Dawn's Pokémon turned around and stared blankly at the mixture of Ash's and May's Pokémon, slightly shocked at the number and diversity of creatures in front of them. The blank stares made the original group stare silently right back at them, Pikachu thought the only think they needed was a tumbleweed to roll past to complete the stillness of the situation.

"Alright the moment of truth." Pikachu sighed before walking in front of everyone.


End file.
